


wrapped up

by jychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto is a Pure Honest Boy, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Math Equations Inside, Reader is Bokuto's Tutor, Reader just has a lot of stuff going on in her life, Responsible Reader, Romance, he deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jychan/pseuds/jychan
Summary: in which you're the student council president and you just want to stop bokuto's (chaotic) energyakathe story where you tutor bokuto in math
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	wrapped up

Bokuto Koutarou.

He was well-known throughout the Fukurodani Academy as the Ace and Volleyball Team Captain that led the team to the National Tournament for three years straight, since he entered high school. He easily got along with everyone, too, since he had this atmosphere around him that seemed to welcome everyone around him.

However, to you, he was one of the most troublesome people in school. Just this year, he already had a track record of randomly pressing fire alarms out of curiosity or accidentally creating holes on the ceilings (you cannot fathom how one can just _accidentally_ create a hole on the ceiling).

Thus, the fact that he was in front of you with the most desperate look on his face when the two of you have never personally met was beyond you.

“I need your help to teach me Mathematics!” He cried, making a full 180 bow.

You blinked your eyes for a few moments, trying to take in the situation at hand.

Noticing the attention that the two of you were gaining, you suggested, “Bokuto-san, maybe we can go inside the Student Council Room? We can talk inside if you want."

You could only imagine what people were probably whispering about why the Volleyball Team Captain was begging the Student Council President. They’d probably insinuate budget cuts or that you were threatening him for something. Of course, these weren’t possible when the school adored the volleyball team that wasbringing in actual results.

“ _Kaichou_ , I know you ranked first in Mathematics in our batch. And I seriously need your help. If I don’t pass my Mathematics exam, I won’t be able to go to the volleyball summer camp!” He cried desperately, doing another 180 bow in front of you.

You sighed, scratching your head, “I’m sure there are other people who could help you, right? Konoha-san’s doing well in Math, too.”

You were classmates with Konoha, so you knew that he was doing fairly well in class.

He looked to the side, sighing with a hopeless look on his face, “They’ve all given up on me.”

Your jaw nearly dropped, surprised that he managed to use up all the patience of his teammates. You’ve heard about the legendary patience that the volleyball team had for Bokuto, but maybe, the legend has already ended.

“Why do you think I should help you out?” You asked, frankly. Bokuto’s jaw dropped as you tried to maintain your straight face. “I mean, it’s going to be difficult on my part when I have student council duties and I’m aiming for _Todai_.”

Bokuto nodded, understanding your point. The University of Tokyo was no big deal and you had less than a year to prepare for the Center Exams. He pondered deeply, while you waited for him to tell you the _very_ words you wanted to hear from him.

“I can give you the ace shirt that I treasure so much!”

Not.

“Bokuto- _san_ , I have no use for your Ace Shirt,” you told him straight.

For a moment, he was relieved that you didn’t want his prized possession, but at the same time, he felt aggrieved that you wouldn’t want the Ace Shirt.

“I want something else, though," you said as he nodded, urging you to continue, "you have to make sure you won’t cause any trouble until summer break starts.”

“Deal.”

Since then, the two of you would meet up during lunch time in the Student Council Room. You’d eat, while teaching him Math because afternoons were reserved for your respective extracurricular activities.

Bokuto barely passed his exam, making it to the Summer Camp, while your headache from randomly pressed fire alarms and ceiling holes disappeared.

Two birds hit with one stone.

But, you didn’t know at that time that it was rather, two birds hit it off with one stone.

You found yourself sighing during the first two weeks of your classes once summer break ended. It was as if you suddenly had a lot of free time. Lunch breaks suddenly felt too long, even when they weren’t even an hour. You had 30 minutes to yourself, which you tried to pass by doing your afternoon tasks. Since you had less work during the afternoon, you could now do the tasks assigned the following day.

This continued on for the next few days until your council members stopped you from touching more work, unless they wanted more backlog.

“ _Kaichou_ , don’t you think you’re going on so fast?” The Student Council Secretary asked, a scary smile on her face.

Amano was the secretary, but she was the most terrifying member in the council. Rumors went on that she was probably part of a gang in middle school, and seeing how she could easily intimidate people twice her height, you wouldn’t be surprised if it were true.

“Am I?” You were honestly surprised.

The rest of the council nodded in response to your question.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I suddenly had more free time in my hands.”

The rest of the council looked at each other, as if they were in cahoots about something you couldn’t pinpoint. They were pushing each other, making you raise an eyebrow on what was wrong.

“Do you miss Bokuto-san, by any chance?” Amano asked as the others nodded in unison.

You laughed at their question, earning stupefied looks from the others.

You?

Miss Bokuto?

“I can’t believe you have the time for jokes _,_ Amano. Seriously,” you wiped the tears that were about to fall from your eyes from laughing too hard.

Suddenly, a knock on the door to the Student Council Room interrupted your conversation with them. You walked up to the door to open it, since it was locked.

_Speak of the devil and he would turn up._

It was Bokuto in his volleyball practice clothes. It was weird to see him all sweaty, but he seemed to have run all the way from the gym where they practiced.

“I’m gonna need your help again for the Center Tests!” He did another 180-degree bow, making you feel like it was _deja vu_ all over again.

You laughed at his figure as you turned to your student council members with a mocking look on your face, pointing at Bokuto with your thumb.

Him? Really? You missed him?

“ _Kaichou-san_?” Bokuto called you again, looking up from the bow he was doing.

You chuckled and nodded, “You know the drill, Bokuto-san.”

* * *

“To derive this, basically you’re getting the number from the exponent and multiplying it here, then you deduct 1 from the exponent,” you demonstrated what you said, writing side by side with Bokuto. “So, like the derivative of 5x^2 is 10x. Did you get that?” You asked him.

He’s staring at you blankly, the kind of look that tells you that he didn’t get it.

“Okay, let’s repeat that with another example. For example, 2x^3. The derivative would be 6x^2. You basically multiplied the 3 with the 2 here, then you deducted 1 from the exponent, 3, here. So, it became 6x^2.”

“OHO!” Bokuto interjected, the lesson finally dawning on him. That tone usually signified that he was slowly understanding the lesson.

“Do you wanna do it on your own?” You asked, writing down a random equation:10x^5+4x^4+3x^3-2x^2+5x+4

Bokuto’s eyes widened at the length of the equation, staring at you with pleading eyes, hoping you would change it. You shook your head, motioning for him to just deal with it. He sighed, raising his pen to write down his answer.

“You didn’t tell me what would happen if there’s no x,” he pointed out.

“Oh! That becomes an automatic 0.”

He nodded as he writes down his answer. 50x^4+16x^3+9x^2-4x+5. 

You grinned and nodded, “Correct!”

Bokuto raises his fist to the air, exclaiming, “I’m really smart, after all!! Hey! Hey! Hey!”

You simply nodded, used to how he would celebrate whenever he got the right answer. At first, you were startled. However, you were now immune to it.

He stared at you as if he were waiting for you to say something, making you sigh.

“Hey, hey, hey,” you deadpanned, remembering what his teammates told you a few weeks back when you just started to tutor him.

_“How to handle Bokuto’s enthusiasm?” Konoha asked as you nodded._

_You needed to figure out the ball of (chaotic) energy that was Bokuto. He was an enigma that was difficult to handle and you couldn't just do it carelessly or he was going to explode. So, you needed to ask his friends first how they usually interacted with him._

_“We usually go along with him, truth be told,” Sarukui sighed, as Washio and Konoha nodded in agreement, “but, we don’t try to just go along with everything. We have a line, too. It’s honestly a hit-or-miss thing with Bokuto.”_

_You narrowed your eyes, trying to take note of what they say. Basically, they were saying that you’ll just have to guess._

_“Yo! Guess what happened in the cafeteria! The yakiniku bread was about to run out so I did some somersaults! And then because the people were so amazed, they got distracted and so, tada!” Bokuto took out a piece of bread from his pocket, “I was able to get one before they ran out! I’m such a genius, aren’t I? Hey! Hey! Hey!” He raised his head, going near the four of you._

_“Hey, hey, hey,” the other three murmured, mirroring his signature expression._

_“Bokuto-san‘s weakness number 7: He’d feel horrible if he can’t eat yakiniku bread for lunch. So, it's always good if he gets to have some for lunch,” someone murmured from behind Bokuto, earning your attention._

_“I think someone who could answer your question is our setter, Akaashi Keiji, second year,” Konoha pointed to him at the back, while you nodded and looked at the second year student. Akaashi made a slight bow when he noticed you were staring at him, making you do the same._

_You decided to approach him that afternoon before their practices started._

_“One of Bokuto-san’s weakness is Math. So, I’m afraid you’ll just have to praise him always when he gets to answer something correctly.”_

And so, here you were trying to go along with Bokuto’s mini celebration.

“Kaichou, what do you do outside the student council?” He asked you suddenly.

It was the first time he was asking you something besides Math. It surprised you, but you answered his question, nonetheless.

“I take care of my siblings. I have 3 other siblings at home and they’re all younger than me. So, since both of our parents work all day, I take care of them during my free time.”

“Oh, you don’t have a ‘me time’, then?” He asked as you shook your head.

It was difficult to find one when you’re taking care of three siblings that were 13, 10, and 6, respectively.

“Well, outside student council work, taking care of my siblings, and school, there’s me teaching you,” you pointed it out as Bokuto suddenly turned the other way around, covering his face.

You raised an eyebrow, wondering if you needed to ask Akaashi about this peculiar behavior.

“Y-You should get this _yakiniku_ bread then, _kaichou_ ,” he said, taking out a deformed bread from his pocket. “You deserve this for doing such a great job.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t this your lunch?” You asked as he shook his head.

“I actually have a bento, but I usually eat it all up before lunch,” he laughs at the last part until he pauses for a moment. “Wait, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

You burst into laughter as you nodded, agreeing with him. He wasn’t supposed to admit that he broke the school rules to the student council president. “I’ll just get this then as a bribe,” you winked, taking the bread from the table.

For some reason, you felt better that he complimented your hard work. Maybe, it was because people usually thought it was a given that you did all of these things.

And it just felt nice that someone appreciated all your efforts and told you that you were doing a great job.

* * *

“It’s been rather peaceful lately, huh?” One of your student council members realized as you simply nodded, not looking away from the papers you were working on.

“Shouldn’t that be good news for us?” You pointed out, affixing your signature on some documents.

“ _Kaichou_ , aren’t you too strict on Bokuto- _senpai_?” Your vice-president asked.

“What makes you say I’m so strict on him?” You turned to her, pausing on your work.

“Normally around this semester, Bokuto- _senpai_ would have already done something that would’ve earned him a scolding,” she sighed, pouting.

“And that is a problem because?”

“It’s boring!” She grumbled, making you raise an eyebrow.

Was she seriously out of her mind? You were now worried about handing this position to her when you graduated.

“Now, _kaichou_ , she’s just saying that he might be wasting his youth right now,” Amano tried to placate you, patting you on your back, “though I think Bokuto-san’s not really wasting his youth right now, Tagami- _chan_ ,” she smirked at the last part, looking at you.

You didn’t like that smirk on her face for some reason, but you didn’t say anything, preferring to just finish your work for the day.

“Ah! I get it now!” The vice-president clasped her hands, her eyes twinkling. “It’s because _kaichou_ has Bokuto- _senpai_ wrapped up around her fingers! That makes sense!”

You should probably start looking for a replacement for the Vice-President.

You definitely cannot trust some delusional person to become Student Council President after your term.

* * *

This time, you’re proven wrong because you, indeed, had Bokuto wrapped around your fingers.

Truth be told, he invited you to watch the Representative Play-Offs for the Spring Tournament on that day, but you texted him that you couldn’t go, making some petty excuse about having to watch over your siblings because one of them wasn’t feeling well.

Maybe, he would’ve realized that you were lying.

However, during your next tutorial session following that competition, it was clear that he didn’t.

“So, how’s your brother? Which sibling is this?” He asked, looking worried.

“Oh, that,” you wondered how you were going to tell him, but you figured it was better to tell him the truth upfront. “I lied. I just didn’t want to go.”

“WHAT?” Bokuto asked, taken aback that someone didn’t want to go watch his games.

“I’m sorry, okay?” You scratched your head, feeling a bit bad, “I’m just not into volleyball. I don’t get the game.”

“But, I could always teach you how the game goes! I wanted to show you my really cool moves,” he frowned, his hair suddenly deflating. For a moment, you were wondering if his hairstyle was not the work of hair gel, but rather his strong willpower.

“So, you just want to brag about your moves, then?” You teased him.

He nodded, admitting it up front. “Of course, I want to look cool,” he looked at you with the most serious look on his face that you never thought you would see on his face, “I always want to look cool in front of the person I like.”

 _Oh._ _That just sounded like a confession._

“You don’t look cool, though, when you’re getting single digit scores in your exams,” you pointed at his exam scores, making him cringe and frown for a moment.

The bell rang, signifying the start of afternoon classes. He stood up from his seat, getting his Math notes from the table before leaving you behind, “I’ll go ahead then, _kaichou_!”

The two of you usually left together, but maybe he understood that you needed time for yourself first. You just waved good-bye, staring at him as he left the room. When the coast was clear, you sank back on the chair. You were red all over your face, your cheeks warming up from what just happened.

That didn't just sound _like_ a confession.

That was an actual confession!

You buried your face into your palms, wanting to calm yourself down before you went back to your classroom. You’re five minutes late to your first afternoon class, but the teacher’s lenient with you when he finds out you came from the Student Council Room.

However, the look on Konoha’s face just sends, making you realize that his teammates obviously knew the whole time.

The next few days, you start skipping on your tutorial sessions, telling him that you had to finish some things for the Student Council or that you had to study for some class during lunch time. Anything to just say that you were busy and you couldn’t teach him anymore. He probably knew that they were all excuses, because he never texted you anymore after the first two weeks.

You were in the Student Council Room that afternoon, doing your usual work that day when one of the council members suddenly broke the silence in the room.

“You know, I went here earlier because I left my notebook yesterday, and I saw Bokuto- _senpai_ by himself!” Your vice-president said, earning the attention of everyone, except you.

You were surprised, however, that he still went inside the room, even if you no longer went here during lunch time.

“ _Oh_?” Amano asked, a curious glint in her eyes, turning towards you. “You weren’t here earlier, _kaichou_?” She asked you, but you had a feeling that she already knew that.

You decided not to entertain her, this time.

“I felt so bad for him! He was trying to answer all these difficult Math problems by himself. I asked him if he wanted me to text _kaichou_ , but he said that you were probably busy and he didn’t want to disturb you,” Tagami sighed dreamily. “I think Bokuto- _senpai_ would make a really good boyfriend, since he’s really understanding. What do you think, _kaichou?_ ”

“Oh?" You still weren't looking up from the documents you were signing, “I don’t really care, though?” You ended the conversation, signing the last document that you had to accomplish for the day.

“I should probably go now. I still need to fetch my sister,” you said, looking at the time. You stood up from your chair, leaving with your things in tow. The rest of the Student Council said their good-byes as you exited the room. Amano exited the room as you did, saying that she had to use the rest room.

“ _Kaichou_ ,” she called your attention as you were about to go down the stairs.

“Hm?”

“If you don’t really care, why'd you stop going to the Student Council Room during lunch? Doesn’t that show that you really affected by something?” Amano said, a serious look on her face, replacing the earlier teasing glint in her eyes.

You couldn’t say retort back, though, as she went inside the rest room immediately, not waiting for your response. You soon left for real this time, heading to the kindergarten to fetch your sister.

In the end, you had other priorities and dilly-dallying with a boy was not one of them.

* * *

Soon, it was winter break and you still had yet to see Bokuto since that day.

You hoped that he had already moved on and got the message, but he greeted you during Christmas and even during the New Year. He might have even tried his luck with asking you out to visit the temple together for the first time that year. Of course, you declined, saying that it was family tradition to visit together.

However, instead of giving up, he invited you to watch the Spring Tournament. You once again declined, telling him that you were busy taking care of your siblings, even if you knew that your parents were on leave for the entire winter break.

But, he didn’t know that.

And you didn’t have to tell him that.

“ _Onee-chan_ , why do you look sad?” Your youngest sibling asked, pointing at your face.

“Do I look sad?” You asked, turning around to see your reflection somewhere.

“Yes, you look sad, like when _onii-chan_ cried when he didn’t win in his last baseball game,” your 10-year-old brother pointed his finger at your other sibling, who was on his PSP.

“I didn’t cry!” Your 13-year-old brother defended himself, as you and your two other siblings rolled your eyes together. He definitely cried during that last game, but he pretended that he just had a sty.

“Sure, sure,” you tried to pat him on the back, watching whatever was on the television from inside the _kotatsu._ It was warm and fuzzy, compared to the cold winter outside.

“But, seriously, _nee-chan_ looks like she’s been rejected by someone,” your evil 13-year-old brother smirked, making you stand up from the kotatsu from the annoyance.

“I wasn’t the one who was rejected! I was-“ you paused on your tracks as you zipped your mouth up, before heading to your room to reflect on what just happened.

Flaring up on your siblings rarely happened. Maybe, you did scold them once in a while, but you didn’t lose your cool just like what happened. Maybe, it was time to do a recap and think of what happened in the past few months.

After all, it was just right to look back since it was the start of a new year.

First, you met Bokuto personally for the first time.

Second, you started to tutor him in Math in exchange of him not making trouble for the year.

Third, he suddenly confesses to you.

And now, you were currently running away from him.

Somehow, running away didn’t fit in the equation, given how you handled things. You usually executed actions directly, not run away from them when you felt overwhelmed.

In short, you need to either say ‘yes’ or just flat out reject his feelings soon.

It was rude of you to run away from him, especially when he was nothing but sincere to you since the first time you met. Sure, he had his bad points, since he could be really childish and immature most of the time. However, he was always sincere, honest to a fault, and just kind.

A knock on the door was heard as you stood up from your bed to open the door. It was your three siblings, the younger two teary-eyed.

“Did we do something wrong?” Your youngest sister asked, tears about to fall from her eyes.

“It’s all _nii-chan_ ’s fault!”

“… I was wrong. I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to say that when you’ve always done so much for us,” the middle schooler apologized, a look of regret on his face.

And suddenly, they’re now all older and mature, not like the babies you’ve had the chance to take care of, while growing up. You smiled to yourself as you wrapped the three of them into a tight hug.

“But, we’re also worried that maybe you’re forcing yourself too much for us,” your second brother said as you released them from the tight hug, looking at him, “We’re big enough already. Besides, our precious baby is turning 7 soon. She’s entering elementary this year.”

You nodded, understanding their sentiments. What they said was true, though.

Maybe, you finally had time to enjoy your youth.

And you needed to savor it, no matter how small the time you had left was.

_So, now, what was stopping you?_

* * *

Funnily enough, you still didn’t have enough courage to go to the first few days of the tournament. You didn’t want to go when you didn’t know how the sport went, so you decided to read up and familiarize yourself on how it was played. (But you knew that you were just running away, but hey, you were being productive.)

Bokuto obviously still texted you, detailing how he sent the winning spike at the end of every match. You wondered if you’ll ever get to see him spike, but you decided not to tell him since it might raise his expectations. You congratulated him over text, making him invite you to their games the next day. You continued to decline until you learned from Konoha that they got in the Finals.

Konoha took the initiative to text you, wanting his captain to be in full condition for the match. But, you didn’t reply, unsure whether you would have the courage to go or not.

But here you were, braving the snow to watch _his_ last match in high school.

Quite ironic enough, they lost against some school you've never heard him talk about. You’ve heard from him stories of Itachiyama, Nekoma, Karasuno, and Kamomedai, but not Ichibayashi. The match was rather tight and close, though, since it ran up to five sets. Unfortunately, you didn’t see him spike that winning shot for the team that would’ve made them the Champions for the Tournament.

Yet, he still looked cool in your eyes.

Even when he looked so dejected and sad, he still looked cool in your eyes. It was the first time you looked straight at his face after so long. Their team exited the courts after as the ground were being prepared for the ceremony. You sighed to yourself as you checked your phone, wondering why he hasn’t texted you yet. Normally, he would’ve texted you already the results of the match, but maybe, he was still feeling his loss badly.

He took so much pride in being a Cool Ace that this loss probably took a toll on him. You sighed to yourself as you decided to text him, hoping it would make him feel better.

> _You still looked cool, even if you lost. Good job, Ace._

You already left the stadium when your phone rings all of a sudden. It was Bokuto.

“Are you still around the area?”

“I just got outside the stadium. What’s up?”

“Wait for me!”

He ends the call, making no room for you to argue otherwise. You patiently waited for him on the side, warming yourself up from the cold winter. He soon arrived, but he was still in his jersey, all sweaty with no coat on.

“What are you doing? It’s cold out here! Go back inside!” You chided him, taking off your scarf to wrap around him. It didn’t help much, but you tried.

“You think I still look good?” he asked, referring to your message.

“I said ‘cool’,” you corrected him.

“But, I lost though?”

“You were doing your job as an Ace properly, right?”

He stayed quiet, feeling a bit sore over their loss.

“Bokuto, you don’t always have to look cool or good. Maybe, being a regular Ace also works,” you smiled at him, while he stayed quiet, pondering on what you just said. “I think I should go now. It’s getting late,” you turned around to leave, but before you could walk away further, he wrapped you in a tight hug from behind.

“I knew you were such a genius,” he said all of a sudden.

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, but thank you?” you were a bit hesitant, but you decided to accept his compliment.

“That’s why I like you a lot. Go out with me, please?” He said, still hugging you from behind.

You’re struck with his sudden confession. But you also _knew_ it wasn’t _really_ that sudden.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can be with someone who’s so dumb in Math,” you break free from his hold, only to turn around and see his forlorn face. You’re tempted to laugh, but you knew that you shouldn’t make him feel so bad today.

“But I don’t think it’s right to just leave you be. You might die or something if I leave you on your own.”

His eyes sparkled as he realized what your words just meant, his hair suddenly springing back to life, “I don’t think I can ever make it on my own without you.”

You could only laugh at how he admitted it so easily, as you nodded and hugged him, realizing that he was actually so cold. You opened your coat, and motioned for him to get inside. “Come here,” you grinned.

He complied all too willingly with the biggest smile on his face, all too wrapped up around your finger, indeed.

* * *

**OMAKE** :

The results for _Todai_ were finally out. You obviously made it, scoring high on the Center Test and getting favorable recommendations from your high school principal.

Bokuto, on the other hand, wasn’t on the list.

“It’s my fault for not teaching you Math for weeks,” you felt guilty, remembering the time you were still running away from him.

However, he just drops a kiss on your lips, making you feel embarrassed all of a sudden.

“W-What are you doing?” You asked him, surprised with how easy it was for him to just kiss you in public.

“I feel so bad. Shouldn’t you comfort me?”

That forlorn look was on his face again, melting you inside. You dragged him to a nearby alley before slightly nodding. He smiles to himself and kisses you once again, quite pleased that he one-upped you this time.

He was actually already scouted by another nearby university to play for their volleyball team, but you didn’t have to know that.

You just didn’t know it, but he’s also got you wrapped around his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope you enjoyed that fic. I've always wanted to write about Bokuto. So, I'm glad I was able to finish this. Send me some comments if you've spotted the part when Bokuto falls in love with (reader), and when (reader) falls in love with Bokuto :>
> 
> Todai, by the way, is Tokyo Daigaku (University of Tokyo).


End file.
